Say it again
by 4ivir-pink
Summary: El amor nunca te avisa y la verdad es que nunca pensé que me iba a tocar a mí. SasuNaru oneshot


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son Kishimoto-san, bien por el y desgracia para mi. La canción es de Marie Digby, ella tiene una voz increíble, y esta canción es simplemente hermosa. Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**Say it again**

Summary: El amor nunca te avisa y la verdad es que nunca pensé que me iba a tocar a mí. Sasunaru oneshot

* * *

0

00

**_Pov Sasuke_**

00

0

_**The thing about love is I never saw it coming**_

-

La primera vez que te vi me pareciste la persona más idiota del mundo, solo un dobe como tú podría hacer 'eso' en público, era el primer día de instituto y ya me había topado con una situación bastante embarazosa, una que estúpidamente creí que se esfumaría, tomando en cuanto que por fin iba a verme liberado de las garras de Itachi y sus amantes.

Me acuerdo perfectamente como tu sonreíste al verme, dejando de lado a un chico que parecía estar a punto de lanzarse encima de ti y dijiste con una voz llena de burla ''quieres unirte, no me molesta hacer tríos''

INDIGNACIÓN grite en mi mente, ni que fuera gay, le lancé una mirada furibunda, y me fui diciendo ''dobe'' lo bastante fuerte como para que él escuchará.

-

_**It kinda crept up and took me by surprise**_

-

Había pasado un mes desde aquel lamentable accidente, y ya estaba dispuesto a pedir un traslado, realmente temía que tu idiotez se contagiara, y para que vean que dios me odia, mi compañero de cuarto eras tu, hace una semana decía ''no hay nada peor que esto''.

Ayer comprobé que estaba terriblemente equivocado, era viernes por lo tanto nos tocaba salida, no había quedado con nadie, y no tenía ganas de ver al maldito de Itachi así que me fui a ver una película que hace tiempo quería ver, fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Me dije a mismo que tenía que repetir la experiencia de ir al cine solo, definitivamente era mil veces mejor. Ya de regreso, estuve a punto de entrar a mi cuarto cuando de repente oí unos dudosos gemidos que venían de la habitación.

Maldito rubio dije en voz baja

No era que me importara lo que el hiciera, pero es que era verdaderamente desesperante verlo cada día con un nuevo chico.

Y lo más horrible era que siempre era él el que presenciaba eso.

Sin esperar un minuto más abrí la puerta, me importaba un bledo lo que iba a ver, no iba a dejar que me arruines el día, y con un gesto de indiferencia me senté al frente de aquella cama que no dejaba de chirriar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que voltearas tu cara con una expresión de incredulidad, estaba dicho había ganado, trate de no hacerle mucho caso a tus constantes gemidos, pero no pude evitar voltear cuando de pronto ceso el ruido de la cama.

- Sasuke – murmuraste en silencio

Esa fue mi perdición

-

_**And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering**_

-

Otro mes ha pasado y me parece increíble que todavía no nos hayamos matado. Después de aquel evento de porno gay gratis en mi habitación no volviste a refregarme en la cara lo mucho que te encanta acostarte con otros.

De hecho creo que ya ni siquiera te he visto besar a otros, bastante raro si quieres mi opinión.

- Sasuke-teme – me llamas – ¿me ayudas con esto?

No necesito oír otra palabra más y te beso mientras que rápidamente rodeas mi cuello con tus brazos y acaricias mi cara como si trataras de mantener mi rostro en tu recuerdo.

Ni yo entiendo como hemos llegado a esta situación… haz logrado en días lo que nadie logro en años.

-

_**Is this true**__**? I want to hear it one more time**_

-

No quiero pensar que soy como los otros, es verdad que desde que estas conmigo misteriosamente no te he visto con nadie.

Trato de no pensar ante esa posibilidad pues estoy seguro de que si fuera cierto ya estarían más que muertos.

- Sasuke – grito Naruto

- ¿Qué? – bufe enojado mirándolo con rabia

- Te quiero – dijo él bajando la mirada al suelo

Curiosa forma de levantarme el ánimo o leerme la mente. La verdad es que no me importa.

- Yo también- le respondí

Acabo de confirmar lo que ya creía, la estupidez si se contagia. Sobretodo si es una tan grande.

0

00

**_Pov Naruto_**

00

0

**Move in a little closer**

**Take it to a whisper**

**Just a little louder**

-

- Lo conseguí – dije en mi mente, mientras veía que Sasuke se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Sé que no soy tu persona ideal, pero ni creas que te diré mi secreto, llevo enamorado de ti desde que te conocí, y creo que eso fue hace más de cinco años. Valió la pena haberme acostado con medio instituto si pude llamar tu atención.

- Ven aquí dobe – dijo abrazándome fuerte como si temiera que en cualquier momento escapará, y no es que fuera a reírme de él, pero es que se ve tan tierno cuando esos sentimientos afloran en él.

Vale mejor dejo de pensar eso, gracias a dios no oye mis pensamientos, sino hace tiempo estaría bajo tierra.

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero – dije con una sonrisa

- Ni pienses que te voy a volver a decir eso, conténtate con una vez – lo escuche decir

Serás teme si crees que me voy a contentar con sol un te quiero, haré que me lo digas de nuevo, solo a mí y para siempre. No pienso perderte, tendrás que aguantarme el resto de tu vida.

Aunque por hora no voy a refutarte eso, más adelante veras como puedo obligarte a decirlo dattebayo.

Y sin pensarlo más lo beso desesperadamente para perderme una vez más en ese cuerpo que conozco tan bien.

_0_

00

**_Pov Sasuke_**

00

0

**Say it again for me**

**Cuz ****I love the way it feels when you are telling me **

**That**** I'm the only one who blows your mind**

-

Es cierto que te dije que no volvería a decirlo, no lo haré, no me pienso retractar. No voy a dejar que me manejes con tus estupidos caprichos.

-Sasu…ke – lo escucho gemir – más rápido

Complazco tu deseo, porque tu deseo es mi deseo, porque quiero verte feliz, no sé que haz estado tratando de hacer estos últimos días pero es en estos momentos donde creo que cualquier cosa que tenga que soportar vale la pena si es por ti.

Creo que tengo que aprender a dejar de ser tan orgulloso, vale lo intentare al fin y al cabo tú serás el único conocedor de ello.

0

00

**_Pov Naruto_**

00

0

**Say it again for me**

**It's like the whole world stops to listen**

**When you tell me you're in love**

**Say it again**

-

No lo haz dicho, llevo intentando toda una semana para que me lo digas, estoy harto que la única forma que tengas de demostrar tu supuesto cariño por mi sea teniendo sexo.

- Naru – lo escuche entrecortadamente, rápidamente sentí que los movimientos aumentaban se hacían mas rápidos, toda critica hacía Sasuke desapareció de la faz de la tierra

- Saa – no pude terminar de hablar lo único que hice fue abrazarlo hasta que mis uñas se enterraron en su piel, se sentía tan bien estar así con el, tan completos – ahhhhhh Sasuke – ya estaba a punto de venirme, sentía que él también ya no podía aguantar mucho – vamos Sasuke juntos

Los dos estábamos en el clímax, cuando de repente escuche a Sasuke gritar mi nombre mientras que desesperadamente trataba de formar algunas palabras, ''Te amo'' dijo ''Te amo'' lo volvió a repetir '' y te seguiré amando hasta el día que me muera'' lagrimas salieron.

No me había dado cuenta lo tanto que necesitaba oír esas palabras, trate de calmarme, no quería parecer ninguna chica idiota que se emocionaba de todo.

Lo vi sonreír mientras que se acercaba para darme un beso casto en los labios

- Menudo idiota eres- lo mire con odio fingido dispuesto a darle un golpe – vale vale – dijo riendo – aún así te quiero

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz, hacia tanto que no estaba tan contento de ser yo.

00

0

**FIN**

* * *

OMG :D mi primer sasunaru, estoy muy feliz llevo escuchando esa canción desde que vi el videoclip, y no se como se me ocurrió hacer un oneshot basado en ella XD Creo que ha salido ''bien'', espero no haber modificado tanto la personalidad de ambos, hice lo posible por mantenerlo como realmente son :D

Muchas gracias por leer y recuerden déjenme un review para así poder saber si les gusto o no :)

Muakkss GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
